


Lovely Luna

by A_fan_of_TheDark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, First Love, Kissing, Love Triangles, Panic, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fan_of_TheDark/pseuds/A_fan_of_TheDark
Summary: Luna goes shopping and sees an old crush from school. That isn't the only love in Lunas life though. Romance, stress, and some kissing are all things Luna will experience in this.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 9





	Lovely Luna

As I step into the chilling air of the store, the enchanting sound of Bon Jovi plays. Instinctively, I start to dance as I turn my back to my father. He had continued in, not caring what I was doing or looking at. Milk and half ‘n half were the only things he was looking for. He has always been someone who hated shopping. It’s why when we needed more than two items my mother would go instead. When we moved closer to the coolers, the isles showed glances of the registers and the general front of the store. My breathing gets heavy as anxiety sets in but I continue after my father, fidgeting as I go. I look down each isle as we pass it. It’s Thursday so today might be different. The red shirts might all be worn by strangers. Although, it is always possible to be wrong. My father hands the gallon of milk to me and with the half n half in his hand he walks to the check out lane. He avoids the self checkout. We hate the self checkout. 

Lane 8, right next to the coin machine and down from the customer service desk is where I lay my eyes on it. Long curly, golden black hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. I knew that hair. But when it was much shorter when I saw it last. She walks around helping everyone. A tightening feeling takes over my body. First she bags for a lane down from us. I stare at her the whole time, watching her every movement. Her shoulders are set back in a comfortable professional way. Her eyes, bright never changing as she solves a customer's problem. I can’t hear her but I’m sure it’s as lovely as ever, calm and sweet like honey. It has been quite sometime, but the time hasn’t changed her too much. She is so familiar yet so strange to me. 

My father and I are now second in line. My heart claws up to my throat as I watch her walk towards us. She takes over the register for the cashier. It's an alcohol sale. 

"Do you have an ID?"

Those are the first words I've heard her speak in three and a half years. I pray to myself that my face is not red. It feels red. My ears burn and my cheeks flush. There is no shake in her voice though. Her hands are steady as well. She must not remember me after all these years. I have become a stranger. She is so focused on her job she never even glances at me as she turns to help another person. 

I don't know if it is pain or relief that sinks and makes its home in my stomach. It's as if the emotion turned into a flock of horned mutated butterflies. My hands slip on each other due to sweat. I move down to the end of the belt to receive the two items. I know where she is. I am more focused on her movements than my own. Lane 6 is having her help bag. For the life of me, I can not recall a time when I have felt so insecure of showing my midsection from reaching over to grab the items. 

I lean over and like I expected, my top rides up. Don't look at her, I tell myself. But of course, how can you tell someone to break a habit in five seconds. As humans we are drawn by attraction and I personally know that there is no one that is better than her. So, like the fool I am, I look.

She looks back at me and her eyes sparkle. Her hand raises just the slightest bit to wave at me. I do not know if my jaw dropped or how I was able to raise my hand to return the wave. Every part of me froze at the uplift of the corners of her mouth. I spent three years desiring that sight. Now I have it and I have to walk away. I try my hardest not to stare but it’s very hard. I knew her as the beautiful interesting kid in school and know she is a woman. She has become fully aware of her curves and has let her hair run wild.

My father paid for the dairy products and heads to the door. I am required to follow, but before I step out of sight I look back. Like an idiot I might add. She is still staring at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen. My knees weaken. I can feel the hole in my stomach grow. Everything seems to ache. All I can focus on is not fainting. Everything about her enchants me, but I’m headed home. This will only be a blimp in my life that I will over think. 

…

At home, I take care of the items and go to charge my phone. It is almost 6:30 when I look at my notifications. Three of my friends texted me. Those are expected, but one isn’t. A new kind of panic sets in. One that causes me to stare at the screen for many minutes before I reply. It’s from her.

“Oh my goodness! That was you. I can’t believe it.”

  
  
  



End file.
